


Calculations.

by aryas_zehral



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stahma’s life is comprised of calculations as immersive and endless as any Indogenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculations.

Stahma’s life is comprised of calculations as immersive and endless as any Indogenes. Where their focus in on technology, on philosophy, on mere inanimate objects Stahma’s concerns are people, on situations, on the unpredictably real world. She must uncover just how to manage her husband without appearing to step out of her place, to encourage her son to become his own man without allowing him to break away from the bosom of her control, to appeal to the frailty of these humans without appearing either too much alike, nor too far different, to maintain her family’s position and her own power.


End file.
